Black Balloon
by Pokemon-Princess.8
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Team Rocket blasted off- with Pikachu...?
1. Meowth's secret

**A/N: **Hey, this is a brand new story that I have had knocking around in my head for sometime now, and it started from just wanting to find a story like this to read- but failing this I just thought I'd write my own instead! I did want this to be a oneshot, but I think I'd like to do chapters instead.

Special thanks to one of my all time favourite authors on this site, **Texas Longhorn**, who constantly inspires me with his epic writing skills and top notch determination to write for his fans and for himself. He has also been an incredible friend to me, and I dedicate this chapter to him :) I very much hope you enjoy this!

**Chapter 1- Meowths Secret.**

**-x-x-x-**

"Ash! How much further! Why did you think THIS WAY was a good idea?"

Misty was gripping tight on to her light pink blanket as she guarded herself against the bitterly cold mountain winds, her flaming orange hair whipping the back of her neck.

"Misty- it's a short cut to the next city where I can get my next gym badge! Plus a little mountain can't hurt a soon-to-be Pokémon Master!"

He turned to wink at her, and Misty huffed in indignation. It had felt like hours since her, Ash and Brock had left the warmth of the Pokémon Centre, and her legs were tiring against the steep upward climb. She pulled Togepi closer to her, who had withdrawn into her shell. She felt especially cross at herself for trusting his so-called short cuts- but his determination had won the argument.

"Ash!" piped up Brock from the back, "it's getting pretty dark, and we need to set up camp before the light disappears"

"Pi, Pikachu!" Agreed a frozen Pikachu from Ashes shoulder. He too was exhausted from the cold and silently thanked the older member of the group.

"Good idea! I'm starving!"

After a good twenty minutes of numbly setting up camp, they huddled around the campfire to warm tinned soup, thanks to Charizard. They had managed to find an alcove within the rock face of the mountain, which offered some protection from the freezing wind. The conversation, usually banterous and good natured, was scarce and tense, too concerned with keeping warm. Misty was shivering from the lack of body heat her blanket was offering; she was still mad with Ash for taking them such a far off way. _"Always got to be different, always got to be 'Ash'"._

"Chari-Zard!"

All three simultaneously jumped to the dragons sneeze. Ash worriedly noted his state- Charizard's fire-lit tail looked smaller than usual and his frame was shuddering. A sting of guilt surged through him and he reached for his Pokeball.

"Charizard buddy... I'm sorry, you must be freezing! Here, get in your Pokeball to keep nice and warm. You should get some rest; the campfire will be just fine for us."

The large dragon-type looked hesitant- he could feel the cold, but he knew his human friend felt it far worse. Just before he could put up a fight- the warm red glow encased the dragons frame as he disappeared from view.

Misty looked on, frozen on the spot; her body was aching from tiredness and what felt like frost-bite. With charizard gone, she felt oddly alone. She drew in her legs and shuddered for what felt like the umpteenth time that night.

As Ash and his two companions were climbing into the tent, wearing as many layers as possible, the relentless cold burned through their many items of clothes. It was extremely uncomfortable for Ash, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for bringing them up here in the first place. But something else was niggling at the deepest corners of his mind. He wondered if it was Charizard, since sneezing was considered unusual for a fire type. The thought triggered the memory of when he was just a little Charmander, out all alone in the stormy weather, abandoned, and alone... left to die by his former irresponsible jerk of a trainer. He shuddered in deep disgust. He always felt this way when Charizard was experiencing pain- just like when he was frozen solid over in the Orange Islands. He hoped he was feeling much warmer inside his capsule. Ash turned over, feeling restless and numb, and held Pikachu close to him for warmth, as he drifted off into an awkward sleep...

Misty lay awake, staring at the confinements of the tent, also unable to sleep. She was thankful her little baby Pokémon was fast asleep, and that they were all relatively safe inside the tent, yet she couldn't shift the thought... the feeling that something was lingering in the air... a stray or dangerous Pokémon, perhaps? She mentally shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. She hated feeling this vulnerable, it was pathetic. After a while, her thoughts drifted back to Ash, and she furrowed her brow in annoyance. She wanted to wake him up; even an argument with him would keep her distracted, at least. But looking over at his sleeping figure she felt a pang of guilt- he didn't mean to purposely bring them here to freeze, and plus, he looked kind of cute when he softly snored into Pikachu's yellow fur. After a few moments of gazing at the raven haired trainer, she too fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

-x-x-x-

"Jessie, I'm freezing."

James was shivering uncontrollably, much to Jessie's annoyance. They had been spying on the three twerps for a good three hours in their hot air balloon, which was perched a good hundred yards or so above the campsite.

"Quit your whining James! Don't you think I'M cold too?"

Meowth groaned. Those two had not stopped bickering since they had got here. "Will you too just be quiet and shudup!'

Jessie and James's eyes stung with unexpected pain as Meowths claws burned into their skin; a move that had always stunned them to silence. Meowth smugly smiled to himself at his own genius.

"Guys, remember da plan? Da plan of capturing Pikachu? This time ital work, just trust Meowth!"

The two Rockets exchanged disbelieving glances. They had eventually lost what was left of their waning patience, and rounded threateningly upon their small companion.

"Meowth- can't you just tell us already WHAT it is that you have got planned? If you hadn't noticed, we have failed over and over again at capturing Pikachu- what makes this any different?" asked an irked Jessie.

Recently, the trio had had enough of trying and failing to steal the twerps yellow rodent. For years, nothing had ever succeeded, each plan been ruined and sending them 'blasting off'. The moral within the group was turning sour with each passing failed plan. Yet one day after yet another argument on the subject, Meowth made a promise he would formulate a fail-proof plan. The other two were incredibly sceptical about this, but there was something in Meowths tone that won over their trust towards the feline Pokémon.

Now, two months on, the plan was finally set into motion.

"Patience Jessie, you will know in good time"

"I'll show you a good time" muttered Jessie in a threatening tone under her breath. But she too felt a new sense of purpose with this unknown plan. So far- the talking Pokémon had brought them, and it was difficult for her to admit this, to an excellent hiding place. Meowth's confidence had reassured her that his plan was going well, but the waiting around part had proven the most frustrating. James was getting on her last nerve, and the cold was doing mayhem on her perfectly styled hair.

Suddenly, Meowth perked up. A slow, greedy smile took over his features- a determined excitement overtook his quivering body that had nothing to do with the icy wind chill. The other two Rockets noticed this abrupt change, and the atmosphere changed instantly to pure anticipation, with success lingering in the air, and adrenaline coursing through their veins. Meowth was the first to speak.

"Let's go."

-x-x-x-

Pikachu had awoken, but thankfully had not stirred his sleeping best friend. The cause of his awakening was due to a distant rumbling from far away. It was too quiet for his human friends to pick up on, but for his sensitive hearing it was enough. His body quivered- a sensation he recognised as tiny electric currents that did not belong to him.

A thunderstorm was approaching.

Pikachu has always had an inquisitive nature, so he carefully slipped out from beneath the warmth of his trainer, and ventured bravely outside. The bitterly cold mountainous winds combined with the light surge of electrical current triggered off a violent sneeze, and Pikachu's eyes watered from it. His vision went fairly blurry, but he sensed a presence... he caught a scent in the air, a familiar scent. Realisation hit Pikachu like a tonne of bricks- Team Rocket. He flustered- he had not picked up on this due to the electric currents distracting him. However, his initial feeling of fear was doused by a calming sense of history repeating itself. Team rocket never won. It was this that Pikachu relaxed, but nevertheless rubbed his eyes dry with his tiny paws and began to scamper back inside to where it was safe.

Just as Pikachu was nearing the entrance, out of nowhere, snow began to fall thick and fast, and a violent gust of wind veered Pikachu off course. Thunder roared above in the black skies above, and lightening tore at the oppressive black, illuminating the scene above his master and friends campsite...

"PIKA PI!" roared a frightened Pikachu, calling instinctively for his master. He let off a thunderbolt towards the three shadowy figures in a desperate attempt to send them blasting away.

But nothing happened. Just eerie laughter filled the gaps between the roar of the wind and the deafening clamour of thunder. Pikachu called for Ash again, and this time he could see him, running towards him, a fire burning in his eyes...

-x-x-x-

Ash was jerked awake by the call of his endangered Pikachu. His first thought was to run outside, but in the mid chaos, Misty too had jumped awake from the mouse's call.

"ASH! What's going on?" demanded a worried Misty. Ash glanced over at her, her messy hair looking deranged against the backdrop of lightening.

"Pikachu, he's in trouble, I've got to go and find him!"

Misty launched herself and caught Ash just before he reached the zip of the tent. "Ash, listen to me, LISTEN! You will freeze to death out there, don't look at me like that, get your jacket on this instant!"

Ash, unable to refuse her command with those large emerald eyes, quickly agreed and hastily grabbed his coat. As he did so, he heard Pikachu again, and with a sickening lurch of his stomach, threw himself out in the midst of the thunderstorm.

"PIKACHU!" Ash drew his jacket closer to him. The wind was cutting into him, and the thick snow burned his face like sharp needles. His vision was obscured due to the thick and fast snowfall, but he was determined to find his best friend...

A moment later, lightening shed light on the dark and stormy surroundings, and he luckily picked up on the yellow fur hidden in the snow.

"PIKACHU!"

Pikachu's ears perked up, and he began to run in his master's direction. Even a Pokeball would be welcomed at this point, the small mouse thought in desperation. Just as Ash was about to scoop up Pikachu, out of nowhere a large metallic arm snatched Pikachu from his grasp, and from the force Ash was flung to the snowy hard ground.

It was all happening so fast for the both of them, and he could vaguely make out Misty and Brocks calls. Panic consumed Ash's being, but his battle senses kicked in.

"Charizard! Fly up and catch Pikachu from what must be team rocket, and HURRY!"

Charizards large dragon shape was released into the skies, but he sagged against the bitterly cold weather, the sharp and powerful winds were tugging him backwards. Ash felt worried sick as he watched with fear at his most powerful Pokémon struggling to climb. He frantically called encouragement at his greatest Pokémon, urging him to keep going. Then realisation struck him hard in the pit of his stomach.

"ASH! What are you doing using Charizard! It is sick Ash, you must return it!" Brock had finally caught up with Ash, and despite Pikachu's immediate danger, he knew Charizard's illness would be almost life threatening in this harsh weather.

"Ash, return it! It's flame!" Misty had shouted along with Brock. It was not Team Rocket she feared the most, but the dangerous weather in which Pikachu and Charizard had to face. She felt relief surge through her when the large flying type disappeared once again that evening into the small red capsule. She just knew Pikachu would return safe and sound, like always, but the weather was showing no signs of backing down.

"But Brock,I gotta do something! Pikachu is gett- oh I know! Brock- send out Onix!"

Without hesitation, Brock called out the towering rock snake. It roared with heavy discomfort at the snow and wind. Brock knew that, despite his type difference, Onix was tough enough to take on the relentless weather.

Ash wasted no time on scrambling on top of onix's head.

"Onix", bellowed Brock, "listen to me, go up and find Pikachu, and bring them both down to safety. Go now!"

The rock type surged upwards, the force nearly throwing Ash off balance. He clung on tightly to the rocky hide, and after squinting painfully against the needle-like winds, he spotted after what felt like fifteen rough minutes exactly what he was looking for. The Rocket trio. They were hovering in their somewhat menacing hot air balloon. It was no longer of Meowths head- but simply shaped as an anonymous black bulb. This was unnerving- Ash couldn't help but feel disturbed at the sight of it.

Expecting a net of some kind, he held a penknife in his hand, just in case. He had invested in one long ago; for Team Rocket were not smart enough to think up of anything else beyond this breakable trap.

"Team Rocket, give me back my Pikachu!" He was a good twenty yards or so away, careful not to get too close. He could make out Pikachu trapped inside a familiar looking bell-jar. He awaited the motto.

But nothing happened.

Ash shuddered; it was eerie, no usual balloon, no net, not even the motto? He pushed these thoughts to the back of his head, and steadied himself for the release of the poison snake, or the likewise poisonous gas Pokémon. Again, nothing came. Nothing happened. In fact, the Rocket trio had not moved an inch from when they were spotted.

Ash, deciding this was a perfect opportunity to save Pikachu, quickly turned his attention to Brocks most loyal Pokémon.

"Onix; just go forward and take the Pikachu from their grasp!" he instructed, almost incredulously. Surely, it couldn't be this easy?

Onix nodded his huge skull, and began to move threateningly towards the thieves.

-x-x-x-

"Perfect..." Purred a perfectly calm Meowth. Jessie and James and been grudgingly following the felines orders since the plan was set in motion. Yet Jessie had to admit; everything so far was working. The electric and water-resistant metallic arm, combined with their equally resistant suits had worked to entrap the twerp's rodent painlessly into the bell jar. The thunderbolts Pikachu was giving off was powering their resources, and an added bonus was Jessie's hair was not suffering from the usual static energy that Pikachu emitted. James had been given instructions to weld down the bell jar to ensure it would not fall off and into the foolish trainer's arms. Jessie was impressed how much Meowth had thought this through, and came to the conclusion that he must have had some outside help. She couldn't help but feel offended- they were meant to be a team... but as long as she reaped the rewards from the boss, she hardly cared how or where Meowth had gotten so smart.

Meanwhile, Pikachu was watching with baited breath at the oncoming assault by his trainer. He was growing more and more anxious; Team Rocket had been successful so far, and it was seriously worrying him. Pikachu's thoughts turned to Charizard- he badly hoped he would be ok. It was a painful experience to watch the much admired beast look so tired... so helpless. Pikachu was ridden with guilt over it- it was unfair how many times his friends had to suffer, all because of him. Anger surged through him, and before he knew what he was doing, Team Rocket thanked him profusely for his help at powering the hot air balloon. Pikachu scolded himself at the lack of his control, and forced himself to keep calm and save his energy. His attention returned to Ash on the Onix. He tightened his tiny fists and prayed for a safe return.

"Pika, Pikachu" he said steely yet silently under his breath.

"James! Now!"

James had been given strict instructions to initiate an unknown machine using a control pad secretly located in the new hot air balloon. This control pad had gone unnoticed, until a few moments ago. He excitedly inhaled at the prospect of pressing this button, like a child getting to press a button at a crossing. He felt powerful, important even. He pressed down on Meowths command.

He didn't expect what happened next.

The black hot air balloon shot backwards caused by the sheer force. Instantly, he heard Onix roaring in unmistakable pain. James, having fallen to his feet, scrambled up and as a force of habit glanced over at Pikachu, half expecting for it to have dropped, but was elated to see his handiwork of bolting it down had paid off. He then greedily gazed at the scene in the sky and smiled with glee- Onix was now rocking dangerously at the powerful jet of water being fired from directly beneath where they were standing. Meowth was jeering, Jessie was celebrating and James himself was feeling wonderful! Jessie was so impressed, realising that this was the big secret Meowth had been hiding... a machine that delivered powerful blows to Pokémon.

-x-x-x-

From far below, through the stormy skies, Misty could see the stomach-dropping scene above. She felt physically sick, and was extremely worried for Ashes safety. She felt helpless, for she had left her most powerful duel flying and water type in the hands of the Pokémon centre after a difficult battle a few days prior. She has considered releasing Starmie- her rapid spin would break through the hot air balloon but it was too risky- by the looks of things, Pikachu must be bolted down, and anything to further jeopardise the trapped Pokémon would not work in their favour. She cursed herself and her luck- why? Why did she not wait until her Pokémon was cured until they set off again?

Brock had been holding her hand, feeling just as anxious as Misty. It was a highly distressing scene, watching his prized Pokémon being beaten down by a jet of water, and the snow and wind were not helping matters. He felt an unnerving sense of inevitability creep up inside his very being, the feeling that Team Rocket... may win. This was absurd, but the more he tried to fight the feeling, the less likely it was that Ash would have any hope in bringing the little Pikachu back down the safety...

"Brock", Misty asked, cutting through his anxious-ridden thoughts, "Do you think... do you think Ash and Pikachu will be Ok?"

Brock could not think of any way to answer this. He had always considered Misty as his little sister, a girl to forever protect from harm or danger. The idea that he could not bring any satisfactory words of comfort frustrated him and angered him beyond belief. He also knew how worried sick she was over Ash, risking his life once again, to save his friends. He turned towards her, squeezing her hand tighter than before.

-x-x-x-

Ash gripped onto the slippery rock with all his life. He was panicking. Panicking he would fall, panicking over his wellbeing of his Pokémon, and panicking... he could not bring himself to think those thoughts. With all his might, he swung himself back onto the giant rock's head and steadied his shaking frame. He realised at that moment that the jet of deadly water had ceased, since Onix had stopped screaming. A silence ringed in his ears, above the noise of the thunder and the raging of the winds. It was a horrifying silence. Tears were threatening to break loose; he could barely believe how close he was to losing his best friend, his first Pokémon, his Pikachu...

But he point-blank refused to give up. Not on Pikachu's life.

"Team Rocket", he cried desperately, "You're not gonna get my Pikachu! Give him back RIGHT NOW!"

He had resorted to begging and a stream empty threats. He was feeling more and more out of his depth. Just then, he saw Pikachu's tiny paws at the glass, his eyes glistening by the reflection of the lightening nearby. His heart ached at that look in his eyes. The loud thunder claps sounded almost jeering, the snow swirling and whistling in the wind like laughter, the lightening; giving light to the inevitable defeat...

A sudden blaze of fire tore through the black skies; Onix swerved out the way just in time and Ash was nearly knocked off from the sudden onslaught of force. Ash struggled once again to righten himself on top of Onix, his arms was blistering from a burn despite the aching numbness.

It was over.

Ash watched helplessly, more helpless than he had ever felt in his entire lifetime, at the scene unfolding in front of his very eyes. The Black balloon was hurtling away at such a pace that the black skies swallowed it up into nothingness. The lightening began to die down, and the thunder became less and less frequent, and the snow had slowed down to a misty drizzle. All this time Ash stood rooted to the spot, staring at the same point, the same point where Pikachu once was, trapped and powerless, inside the bell jar...

A sickening lurch of his stomach overpowered him. He shook violently as crashing, deafening thoughts physically pulled him to his knees. He ached with loss, with defeat, with guilt and fear. Onix, without instruction, lowered his master's distraught friend to where Brock stood. He could see the gym leaders both holding each other in mutual support. Brock reached him first and helped the poor raved haired trainer off his sore head.

"Onix On..." apologised the rock snake sadly. He felt sadness and guilt- since it was his responsibility make sure they both returned safe and sound.

Brock patted him softly. "You did your best, buddy", assured the gym leader, "You need a good rest. This weather and the water have worn you out. I promise to get you to a Pokémon centre as soon as I can."

Onix nodded understandingly, and allowed himself to be swallowed up by the red beam. Brock turned his attention to Ash. He felt an overwhelming sadness for the young boy. He loved his Pikachu dearly, more than most trainers over their beloved Pokémon. After a moment of hushed silence, Misty was first to speak.

"Ash, I thought you were really brave", she said tearfully, for she too felt powerless to the burden and deep sadness of grief. "But Ash, Pikachu will be found. Pikachu will be just fine. You cannot just give up like this; because that's NOT the Ash Ketchum I know and love!"

She didn't flinch at the last word. In fact, nobody did. Ash didn't seem to have noticed, his face hidden underneath his hands. Misty pulled him into a hug, and Brock joined. They mutually understood that this was not the end, but just the beginning of rescuing the beloved companion, Pikachu.


	2. Black Skies

**A/N: **Hey you guys! Wow, the reception I received from this story was truly motivating! I enjoyed each and every one of your reviews- they all inspired me to create the best chapter I possibly can. I was most pleased with your enthusiasm you had for this story, and I can't tell you what a difference it makes! I would like to have a regular update pattern, similar to my hero **Texas Longhorn **has with his brilliant story **'A New Journey'**, so watch this space

The other thing I would like to mention is this chapter dedication. This goes to **Ivybean**! I have dedicated this chapter to you because your review really made me smile, and your review got me to alter this chapter into what I think is better than the previous draft. I have seen you dedication to reviewing other stories, and your constant passion and commitment is remarkable. So I hope you enjoy this latest instalment

**Black Skies:**

Beneath the black skies of the mountains, Ash, Misty and Brock huddled in silence. Each passing minute was another minute wasted to Ash. He felt a hand grip his in reassurance, and despite the closeness with his two best friends, he jumped at the unexpected contact. A sting from deep within burned his throat, and he had a sudden need to run.

He broke away, tore himself from the safety of the huddle. Why was he just standing there? His best friend was in serious danger, and all he could do was just _stand there?_ He felt repulsion burn through every fibre of his being, he should have got there sooner, should have done something different, and he claimed he was a trainer...

The storm had slowed, but the wind remained cold, relentless, numb. He didn't know where he was going; his feet slipped under the unpredictable terrain, just following the direction of where he guessed Pikachu disappeared... Pikachu. A sudden jolt of guilt and panic consumed him. _Please, _Ash thought, _Please let my Pikachu be ok_.

"ASH"

It was Misty. Misty was calling after his pathetic self.

"ASH! ASH!"

It might have been because he was tiring, or because the wind was proving too difficult to move against, but something made him gradually slow down. His chest was tight from exhaustion, and his whole body was aching with cold. Through his exhausted haze, he saw a silhouette of the red head running urgently towards him.

"ASH, Oh gosh, THERE you are!"

Misty was about to wrap her arms round the raven head, she felt so worried about him, but Ash pushed her arms away.

Misty was shocked. She stared at him with such bemusement she took a careful step back.

"Ash. Look, I know you are-"

"No Misty, that's just it, you DON'T know. You have no idea. I have just lost Pikachu to those... those three IDIOTS, and I LET them!"

Ash was so angry he threw his head up in frustration and yelled into the dead night sky. Misty couldn't help but feel disturbed by the deranged look in his eyes. However, she did not tell him to stop- did not dare to. Instead she bit down hard on her lip to steady herself from the tears that began to sting the backs of her eyes, tried to choke down the painful swelling of her throat. Finally, he stopped. The sudden silence was balancing on the thick tension between them both. Misty had almost wanted the insufferable noise to happen again, just to release the overwrought tension. As she carefully watched the young teenager, he began to breathe deeply. His breathing slowed as he steadied himself by staring firmly at the ground. Gradually, he looked up at her.

She was looking... oddly still. Again, a wave of guilt crashed over him. He had no right to shout at her like that. None. A few stony minutes passed before Misty gave Ash a rare look. Her large eyes looked... different.

"I do know" she uttered quietly.

It hit Ash with the force of a charging Tauros. Of course... of course she knew... he scolded himself mentally, how could he forget that, and be so stubborn, so insensitive? He gazed back at her, and opened his mouth to apologise, but no words were heard. He clenched his fists so tightly, helplessness overcoming him as he struggled against a tidal wave of thoughts, of questions, of doubt and despair.

Misty had never seen Ash look so vulnerable before. And, just like Ash, she too was utterly lost for words. It felt far too surreal- only an hour ago they were tucked up in the tent, and now, Team Rocket had escaped with Pikachu. _Pikachu..._

"Ash," began Misty tentatively, "Ash, Pikachu will be ok. Pikachu is strong, and just like any other time, Pikachu will come back. You'll see."

She attempted a small smile at him.

Unexpectedly, Ash fell to his knees and yanked his favourite hat off and hurled it towards the cold hard ground.

"Misty. They are gone. Pikachu was my first Pokémon that I ever owned, I couldn't... Pikachu saved me that first day, Charizard was sick, I... couldn't do anything, that fire, the storm, I just, I mean what was I doing, Oh, PIKACHU!"

Misty quickly dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her distraught best friend. His muscles were shuddering against her bare skin, his mournful howls shattered her from the inside; for Ash never cried in front of her. Never.

He continued to howl into her soft skin, barely coming up for air. The release was like a damn- like somewhere from the inside had fallen through to reveal a depth within him, a depth of misery, a depth of loss... of utter loss. Soon, his whole body was shaking and his mouth was feeling bone-dry. His sobs became quieter, his shakes slowed enough as if it seemed like he was just shivering from the cold. All the while, Misty was stroking his matted hair whilst believing that no words could be said. She drew a careful hand to his wet face and motioned his head so his black, sad eyes were align with her concerned emerald ones. His skin was deathly white, and his eyes were red and swollen. She had forced herself not to cry, for she had to be strong for him. He needed her, and she refused to show any weakness. She slowly extended a pearly white finger towards his tear stained cheek, and gently brushed away a stray tear. _His eyes... he looks so..._

"Misty. I'm... I'm so sorry..." chocked a stricken Ash. He swallowed painfully and helped Misty to stand up as he did so himself. "This is stupid of me. What's crying going to do? Pikachu needs me and I'm just blubbing like a baby." He turned his attention to the girl with flaming red hair. "Misty... Thank you for just, you know..." He trailed off lamely. He didn't quite know how to finish off that sentence. All of a sudden, he felt aware of how close they were both standing...

"Are you both ok?"

Ash and Misty simultaneously jumped apart, both feeling rapidly self consciousness. Ash quickly turned and focused his attention on finding his hat, and Misty faked a large cough.

Brock had tactfully decided to leave them both alone for a while. He was feeling awful for Ash, but he knew Misty had a great way with him. He had decided to stay behind and fix them up a hot drink for when they returned. He had felt sure enough that Ash would not go running off; he knew Misty would have convinced him otherwise.

"We're fine Brock," coughed a blushing Misty, "Sorry we took so long- Ash- you coming?"

Ash had finally retrieved his hat, and was in the process of fitting it back on. He was purposely taking his time straightening out the hat, almost as if he was waiting for something.

"Ash," Misty started firmly, recognising his intentions, "Pikachu will not be returning tonight. You are tired and you are close to catching your death out here." She went towards the pale young trainer and tenderly placed one hand on his shoulder. "You out here in the dark won't bring back Pikachu. You need your sleep. I promise you- in the morning we will start looking for Pikachu. I promise we will." She looked at him directly in the eye. "You have my word, Ash Ketchum."

Her tone gave no room for arguments, as if that settled the matter for now. He gave the skies one last glance, and reluctantly followed his two companions back to the campsite. His shoulder felt ghostly, as if a large, gaping hole was resting on his very being. He yearned for Pikachu, and his longing was increasing like an angry bubble inside him. He ached for the warmth and reassurance of Pikachu nestled at his side. A stabbing pain of guilt and anger flooded his veins again, causing him to physically flinch. He steadied himself by deep breathing and instead concentrated on keeping warm.

After what must have been about 15 minutes or so, they reached the campsite. Misty wasted no time in clambering into the tent; she was looking for her little baby Togepi. She breathed a sigh of relief, for she was sleeping peacefully inside her sleeping bag. Ash couldn't help but feel stiffness in his stomach of the sight of Misty holding her safe Pokémon. He thanked Brock for the hot drink, and bade them both goodnight before turning in. He simply didn't feel like talking, and they both respected the unspoken wish by silently turning in.

As he pulled the sleeping bag over his numb body, he felt a wave of gratitude towards Brock. He must have had Vulpix warm up the inside since it felt relieving and warm on his sore limbs. Yet the raven-head was far from asleep.

In the quiet of the tent, his mind was left with the relentless loop of restless thoughts. They were like painful stabbings at his conscience, denying him the right to sleep. It torched him with a constant vicious circle of the events that happened that night: The storm, Pikachu's calls, Charizard, the Onix, that balloon, the fire, him gone... The storm, Pikachu's calls, Charizard, the Onix, that balloon, the fire, him gone... Charizard. He hadn't given his poor dragon type real thought until now. What kind of trainer sends a fire type in a blizzard? _A desperate one, _his mind answered. What made it worse was his starter Pokémon was ill. His mind darkened in pure self-loathing. _How could I do that to my friend?_ In disgust, he rolled over to catch Misty looking over at him, concern etched over her delicate features.

He closed his eyes, for he just felt too ashamed of himself. He didn't deserve empathy; he deserved to be punished. Pikachu had been captured and he was too stupid to stop it. He should never have let Pikachu get caught, should have seen that deadly machine and destroyed it... anything...anything to protect Pikachu... _my best buddy..._

Misty too was wide awake. She was so worried about poor Pikachu... She felt like running out with Ash and Brock and finding those... those _bastards_. She pulled her sleeping baby Pokémon towards her, feeling relieved she was alright but equally guilty that Pikachu was not with Ash. _Ash_. Her mind drifted to that, that moment with him. She wanted to pick out each moment, evaluate it, remember it... but she forcibly reminded herself that he only saw them as friends, and nothing more. She told herself that he would have been that way with anyone, and it did not mean anything. _It didn't._ She just happened to be in the right place at the right time. She rolled over again, attempting to shake free these thoughts that plagued her, and decided to count Mareep instead. She couldn't wait for sleep to come, to get out of this mountain, get Pikachu back to Ash... She would keep her promise she made to her best friend.

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed the story so far guys! And in the mean time, why don't you check out my profile and read some of my favourite stories? Or another thing you can do is check out my friend **barryc10 **Pokémon stories! He has a few in the making, and it would mean a lot to him if you would REVIEW!

Talking of reviews, it would also mean so much to me to if you could leave a REVIEW! Even if it's just a small one, it goes a long way and I promise to respond to each and every one on them.

Ok, well I have to go and make a Mexican for 10 of my friends now! So I shall say, good night for now!

PP8*

xXx


	3. Alone

**A/N: **Wow, this is the fastest chapter I have done so far! I feel pleased with it, but I just hope it meets expectations! I had a brain wave a few days ago about where I would like this story to go, and I feel positive about this, and rather excited too!

I hope you all enjoyed the festive event of the royal wedding last night, I thought it was a huge success and I felt very proud to be British! How stunning it Kate look?

Ok, this chapter dedication goes to ... **all of you** that have ever reviewed this story! Ok, I know this sounds like a cop-out, but trust me it's true. Because of all the reviews I have been receiving, I genuinely rate each and every one of them, and appreciate them all, and it's because of these that I strive to improve the story as I go along for your enjoyment :)

So, this is for all of you. Enjoy this latest instalment!

**Alone.**

Ash blinked awake. He was staring at the inside of the tent feeling suddenly wide-awake. For a few seconds, his mind was clear; resting in a bubble of its own. He blinked again and shifted slightly, not wanting to nudge-

Icy shards of sudden realisation bolted through every nerve of his body. He felt physically sick as anxious thoughts tore across his head. He shot out of his sleeping bag, barely aware of the cold morning air. He quickly and silently got dressed and made his way outside for some air in a vain attempt to calm down. He personally knew that this would never happen, but he was willing to try anything.

"Good morning Ash", came a sombre sounding Brock.

Ash was so absorbed in trying to control his own fretful mind that he nearly jumped out of his skin at the greeting.

"Err... good morning Brock...erm... whatever you're having I don't want it, not feeling hungry..."

Brock nodded understandingly- he knew his troubled friend had to eat, but he also knew how stubborn he could be. He decided not to argue and carried on cooking the breakfast in silence.

Ash felt bad about refusing his friends food, but nevertheless he needed space to think. He could not begin to explain how... _disconnected _he felt from himself. He felt missing- if Pikachu was not there then neither was he. For the first time since he left to start his own Pokémon journey; Pikachu- that stubborn little mouse who ended up saving him - was no longer there. The thought turned his stomach over and he pulled his jacket over him to stop himself from shaking. He noticed a wild rattata scamper over a rock and a sharp memory of seeing one on his first day with Pikachu erupted in his mind's eye. He clenched his fists as a surge of anger for Team Rocket burned through his veins.

A moment later, Misty emerged out of the tent. She tentatively asked Ash how he was and was not surprised to get a non-committal grunt. She sighed, and focused on the task of packing away their things single-handedly. She was feeling exhausted- dark rings coloured her pale skin and the brisk weather was not helping her tired state. She was lost in her thoughts of last night, of Pikachu, of Ash... and now she was asking herself how on earth she would get Pikachu back to his distraught trainer. She frowned in frustration- her brain was simply not cooperating and just kept going round and round in a vicious circle of unhelpfulness. She couldn't think straight, and she could sense her emotions taking over her desperate rational. She gritted her teeth, willing herself to keep calm and concentrate, but all she could hear was '_So how do you get Pikachu back, Misty? How do you do it if you don't know where they have gone, Misty? What's the plan then, Misty?'_

"Oh my God I DON'T KNOW!"

Brock accidently stabbed his sausages too hard whilst turning them over whilst Ash yelped in surprise.

"Sorry", said an equally surprised Misty, "I'm not sure what just came over me..."

A moment later, a distressed Brock quickly served up breakfast for the girl and himself and motioned her and his upset friend to sit down together. As they awkwardly settled themselves down, the older member couldn't help but feel concerned at seeing Ash with no food in front of him. He also didn't like Misty staring down at her plate looking so despondent. He took a steadying breath, and readied himself to say the words that he had been going over all morning.

"Listen you two". The red-head looked up and shifted uncomfortably. Ash pulled his cap further over his eyes. "I know what happened last night was a shock to us all. I understand the seriousness of this situation. But the facts are this- Pikachu was stolen by Team Rocket (he sensed the raven-head tense by his side). Ash- there was nothing you could have done." Ash muttered something incomprehensive under his breath. "Honestly. That storm was far too dangerous, and Charizard was in a bad condition. Look Ash, what we need to do is come up with a plan of action. But first- don't you think we should get ourselves to the nearest Pokémon centre? I-"

Ash lifted his head and shot Brock a stung yet defensive look.

"But Brock, but what Pikachu?"

For a split second, Brock appeared taken back, but he quickly regained his authority by subtly drawing out his shoulders. But Misty cut through him before he had a chance to speak.

"Ash- think about it." She had sensed a rising tension, and she was adamant on keeping the peace between the two teenagers. "Brock is right. Poor Charizard is in critical need of medical care- and knowing Team Rocket-well, I bet those three crooks haven't got very far. " Her fiery temper was cracking under the anger and bitterness she felt towards the three who had stolen away her best friends Pikachu. "Those...those IDIOTS! How _could _they? How could they do this to you, to Pikachu? Oh just thinking about it makes me so so _angry_! I swear, the day when Pikachu is back with us, I SWEAR I will use them as bait for my Gyarados." She was breathing hard as wide, revengeful and slightly manic smirk spread over her face as she imagined her Gyarados attacking them within an inch of their lives.

Brock was recoiling slightly as he attempted to calm the hot-headed girl. Sitting across from the two gym leaders, Ash was feeling a mixture of renewed hatred for the Rockets, along with a feeling of deep appreciation for the red-headed girl. He also felt slightly relieved, since for once her anger was not directed at him. He had half expected her to blame him, to be furious at him for letting them get away with it. But she hadn't. A small pang of something indescribable was felt from somewhere deep within him.

By this point, despite his deep aching for Pikachu and the still-emanating anger from the fiery Misty, he had to admit that he was feeling a glimmer of hope at her words. He knew they had a long way to go before they found his first ever Pokémon, but he knew one thing for sure- he could count on his two best friends.

Deep within the mountains where the menacing rock-type Pokémon lurked in the shadows, a lone Fearow circled high above the ground. The large, intimidating bird was cawing ominously, which echoed across the vast and empty landscape. Beneath the winged beast lay a shiny black balloon, protected by a wall of solid rock on either side. The light of the morning sun was daring to peak over the top of the enclosure, casting a foreign light over Team Rockets captive.

Pikachu squirmed at the new light on the horizon of this prison. He had been within Team Rockets company over a night- and he had waited all night long for Ash to come and save him. This never happened. The small and exhausted mouse gazed emptily out to the light. He was hungry, he was homesick, but most of all, he was seriously cramped. The moment when Pikachu felt the force of the machine throw the balloon into the unknown was the moment he suffered a panic attack.

"Ahh, Breakfast time! Jessie, James, I think I had the best ever catnap last night"

The talking feline indulgently stretched out to the introduction of the new light of day. Jessie and James were looking pretty pleased with themselves. They were still feeling giddy about their successful capture of the one and only Pikachu.

"Meowth, James and I are both so impressed with you! I still can't understand how you got so smart, but I really don't care right now!"

James was looking as if Christmas had come early.

"The Boss is going to be so pleased with this! OH! I just can't wait to see the look on Batch's face!"

"It's Butch you moron, but who cares about him? All we knows is dat we is gonna be rich! And da best part is- I'm gonna be the Boss's new top cat!"

The three of them looked dreamily into the distance before preparing themselves breakfast.

Pikachu pawed at the glass, doing his upmost best to look pitiful enough to get some food. His hunger had driven him to trade his dignity for something to eat.

"Pi, Pika, Pikachuuu"

Meowth scoffed at the sound of the whimpering.

"Haha! Look you guys, I think our Pika-Pal has finally calmed down after last night's little tiff" said the cat-like Pokémon through a greedy mouthful of food. "You want some of this, you little rat?" Meowth laughed to himself, and proceeded to stuff his face.

"Pikachu, Pi Pi Pikachu, Pi!"

Meowth laughed harder at this. "Get a load of this you two- Pikachu is sayin' it's sorry!"

Jessie exchanged a dark look with James, and ran a careful hand over her perfectly styled hair. Her cheery state had been soured by the reminder of what that thing had said to her last night.

"Listen to me, you little runt. You were being rude to your new masters last night, calling us all sorts of names! And, for your information, I am NOT ugly-looking! That wasn't very nice of you." She glared angrily at the trapped mouse. "Why should _you_ get any breakfast?"

Pikachu felt sick at these words. He knew the trio could be mean, but to _starve _him?

James was looking a little uncomfortable. It was never a good idea to get Jessie into a bad mood so early on in the day. Plus he was thinking along the same lines as Pikachu.

"Jessie- your hairs fine. But we can't just not feed Pikachu!"

Meowth rolled his eyes at him.

"Of course we will feed him James! But just not right now, see. He doesn't mean he is sorry- but when he does, he can get food."

Jessie huffed in indignation. She secretly agreed with them- but she was finding it difficult to keep her rising anger from just releasing her precious Arbok onto that thing. She decided to steer her thoughts to the other part of last night. Last night... She could not remember the last time she felt that good. When their brand new black balloon took to the night skies, she felt like she was flying, she felt _wonderful_. The three of them even simultaneously shouted out 'We're blasting off, with Pikachu!" They had laughed and cheered and even sung together as they flew over the mountains and through the last dregs of the storm. They luckily managed to find this spot that sheltered them from the bitterly cold winds, and they settled down to a delightful feast that lasted long into the night. They even had their own Pokémon join in the fun- they too seemed gleeful that their enemy was finally caught inside the bell-jar. It was a night to remember- and she could not wait to show the Boss.

Pikachu could not remember a time he had felt this trapped before. He was missing his best friend and trainer so much it was an actual physical ache. That moment of hopelessness in Ash's eyes just before Onix was thrown backwards from the onslaught of fire was burnt into his mind's eye. It was that moment in time he knew he was alone.

Being alone was Pikachu's worst fear. A fear that had led to a phobia of pokéball's.

He remembered his tail flinching, his cheeks sparking painfully and his pulse quickening. He desperately tried in vain to staunch the rush of anxiety hitting his every nerve, tried to stop the manic thoughts blazing through his unruly mind but nothing worked. He vividly recalled tears swelling in his eyes, and a sizeable lump in his throat causing his already hyperventilating state more difficulty to breath. His emotions were coursing through him like Bedrill- stinging him with fear, with solitude and with the unknown. It became all too much for Ash's little starter Pokémon.

An explosion of electricity thundered out of his cheeks. For an instant, light overcame the dark. He could only pick out specific moments, for at that time his mind was suffering from emotional and physical overload. He vaguely remembered a haze of shock to amusement... a wicked, toothy smile and what sounded like cruel remarks. He remembered the coursing frustration at the tough glass refusing to break an inch, refusing him of freedom.

After that eruption, Pikachu was in such a desperate state he hurled insult after insult, not caring how much trouble this would cause, or what consequences he would have to suffer. No- it did not matter. Only Ash mattered. The one person he needed more than anything and he simply was not there...

He slumped down his cage, feeling miserable and defeated by the hostile space. He then noticed James reluctantly coming towards the glass.

"You want something to eat?"

Pikachu, although resisting the urge to use thunderbolt, nodded stiffly up to the blue haired Rocket.

Wearing his 'Pika-Protective' gear, he opened the small hatchet at the top of the glass cage for the mouse to take his food. Pikachu had already tried opening it beforehand, but to no avail. Right now- he knew better than to pull a fast one. He was feeling low on energy, and being fed was a more important matter. He looked disdainfully down at his food. Stale pokéfeed. Pikachu heaved a sigh at the bland taste but persevered with the stuff anyway.

The sun passed over the isolated rocky area as it started its descent beyond the hideout. There was little to do in the glass prison but sourly watch Team Rocket celebrate with their low-levelled Pokémon. He wanted to zap their smug looks straight off their faces. Ash's Pokémon had become restless with boredom, and he was longing to be on the road again by his best friend's side. He had thought of Misty, for she was Pikachu's favourite female. He had always liked Misty- she never poked and prodded at him like most other human females seemed to enjoy doing. He also liked how she trusted him with her baby Togepi. Pikachu suddenly felt relieved that Togepi was not with him, for that would be worse than never seeing Ash again... he had considered Togepi like a little baby sister to him, and he had grown very protective of the tiny egg-shaped Pokémon. He sighed again, for he was missing everyone so terribly...

Unexpectedly- the celebratory mood beyond his transparent confinement switched to one of sudden tension. Meowth had quit dancing around, and Jessie and James appeared visibly on edge. They seemed to be staring at something...

Pikachu attempted to get a better look whilst Jessie snapped at Arbok for quiet. James gulped, apparently seeming pressured into something by Jessie that he clearly wasn't feeling comfortable about. The air seemed thick with nervous apprehension. Pikachu was tempted to ruin the moment, but his natural curiosity dampened his former thought.

James bent down, and then straightened up rather awkwardly. Pikachu could see his hand shaking- and it was then he saw it.

James was holding a shiny black phone.

The yellow mouse saw him press a button. A voice was heard from the tiny object.

Pikachu froze on the spot. It was him. It _had _to be him.

**A/N:**

Ok, so this chapter has probably raised more questions that it has answered, but the plot thickens! I'm sorry I had to leave you on a cliffy like that! I very much enjoyed writing this chapter- it was fun to finally get to write Misty's fiery side. I should be working on the next chapter almost immediately. :D But in the meantime, I would love it if you were to REVIEW! As always, I promise to get back to you all! :)

Have a good weekend,

PP8*

xXx


	4. White Pokémon

**AN:**

Hey you guyssss :D This is my fourth chapter! I know none of you have received a reply from your awesome reviews, but trust me, I wanted to get this done for you first instead. Tonight, I am dedicating myself to you all and responding to you ALL, since I did dedicate that last chapter to you!

Ok, this chapter was a mini-break through! I am happy to say, that I finally know where this is going, and can only hope it doesn't present me with some serious problems! But I'm sure you will enjoy it...

So, without much further ado, here is the latest chapter. Enjoy!

**White Pokémon.**

The sun was soon nowhere to be seen at four in the afternoon, for it was hidden beneath the gloom of the clouds. Brock, Misty and Ash had been packed up since noon and were making steady progress down through the mountains towards Blackthorn city. The two gym leaders were a little ahead of Ash, but this suited him just fine. He was not interested in directions or even excited by the chance to win an argument about which way to go with Misty. No- being alone with his thoughts suited him down to the ground.

"Brock..." murmured Misty, careful to keep her voice down so Ash couldn't hear her. "Brock- are you sure this is a good idea to just, just leave? What if Pikachu comes back looking for us? What if-"

She broke off at the look Brock gave her.

"Misty- Charizard is sick. Trust me- Pikachu will be safe. Team Rocket hasn't had him for over a day, and in no way would they want to hurt him. A hurt Pokémon would be no use to them."

Still unconvinced, Misty pressed on.

"Yeah... I know, I know Charizard needs to be healed, Brock, but..."

She trailed off rather lamely. She couldn't quite put into words her own feelings about why she felt uneasy about leaving this place. She glanced backwards to Ash slopping along dejectedly behind her. He didn't look up once.

They carried on in silence for another two hours or so until they reached the foot of the mountains, and just as darkness was sweeping over them, Brock let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Ash! We're here!"

Ash, for the first time, looked up at the sound of Brocks calls. They were indeed now standing at the entrance of the famous Dragon town, a town he had been really looking forward to seeing, for this was the place which hosted the last Gym Leader. A terrible aching pang stabbed at him- Pikachu was not with him. Pikachu was not with him at the entrance of the town they had been so passionate about. But right now, despite this hideous reality- a more urgent matter needed addressing.

"Brock- just... let's just find the Pokémon centre and then we can get some rest before we..." His face expression finished off his unspoken thought.

His two friends nodded and quickly navigated their way to the towns Pokémon centre. As they entered (appreciating the warm air that washed over their cold faces) the place had its usual clinical feel to it. The strip lights revealed their dirty clothes and worn out appearance, but the bustling of various trainers and Pokémon meant that they were ignored. They made their way through the criss-crossing crowds until they reached the front desk. Nurse Joy was behind the desk, wearing her light pink pinafore whilst smiling and saying, "Welcome to the Blackthorn Pokémon Centre. How can I help you this evening?"

Ash, still without looking at anybody, gravely took out his small pokeball that contained his sick dragon and placed it tentatively in front of the young Nurse. He held on to it a second longer, before dropping his hand down to his side.

Without prompting, Ash spoke. "It's my Charizard. He isn't well. Whilst we were travelling in the mountains, he sneezed and-"

"-He _sneezed_?" Nurse Joy dropped her cheery persona and looked visibly taken aback. "I'm afraid that is most unusual... a fire-type should not experience signs of a flu. The fire he possesses acts as a barrier to these symptoms, in other words, Charizard's internal flame makes them immune to such circumstances." She hurriedly made a few notes on her screen. "Please, follow me."

Her concern had increased Ash's sickening fear which squirmed painfully in his stomach. _First Pikachu, now this? _He exchanged an anxious look with Brock. He too looked perplexed and very concerned, and then broke into a gushing monologue. "I hadn't realised," he said frantically under his breath, "how bad this could have been, I mean I have studied briefly the illnesses that could threaten fire types and stuff..." but Ash was barely listening. He did not like this new feeling of intensifying unease resting in the pit of his stomach.

After trudging through what felt like endless corridors, Nurse Joy stopped in front of a plain white door with a sign above reading "_Critical Private Room for Fire-Types_" in bold red writing. Joy knocked twice, and a few seconds later a short, plump nurse with a red outfit on answered. She looked grave, but motioned the group to come in. She had a kind, but worn-looking face, and several burns were visible on both arms.

The private room had a few beds with sick fire-type Pokémon, with trainers whispering sombrely to each of them. An empty bed stood under a small window, casting a dark gloom through the intense strip lights above. The room was full with medical equipment whirring away, and the atmosphere made the situation very difficult to comprehend. Ash, with a guilty jolt, had been focusing so much on Pikachu that he hadn't fully considered how badly his Charizard was suffering.

Ash felt physically sick. He wanted to run, to hide from it all, to run back in time and just agree with Misty's short cut... but he would not run. His Pokémon needed him. And with another clench of guilt at his selfishness, he forced himself to keep calm. But his mind was anything but calm.

Nurse Joy held up the capsule in front of the three trainers. As she enlarged it, she silently pressed the release button. There was a flash of bright white light. A moment later, and there stood Charizard...

...but he was not his strong shade of burnt orange. To Ash's horror, his hide was tinged a feeble shade of pale orange. His flame tail was under half its usual size, and his burning eyes seemed milky white. He could hear Misty on his right audibly gasp.

"Char...Char..."

With a dreadful lurch, Ash heard his Dragon-like Pokémon wheezing his name through deep, labouring breaths. Ash had never seen him look so ill in his entire life.

Brock looked stony faced and stiff at the sight of him.

"Charizard will have to stay with us," she informed them sympathetically, "for at least a few days before he is fit and healthy again."

Charizard let out a low moan and curled his tail round his feet. He lowered his head in a defeated manner. Ash, used to Charizard defiant nature, was struggling with what was happening in front of his very eyes. He softly approached the suffering member of his team, and held out a hand and tenderly stroked his side.

"I'm so sorry buddy... I know you're not feeling well, but I promise that you will be back to your old fighting fit self in just a few days." He turned his gaze to his, and felt an instant connection with him. They stared at each other, and Ash understood, without words, that Charizard trusted him. He then threw his head back at gave a low, appreciative groan. Ash smiled encouragingly up to him. "That's right", the trainer said firmly "you'll be Ok, buddy..."

He felt a firm grip on his shoulder. The Breeder had gently motioned him away for Nurse Joy to begin his treatment. After a few last bracing promises to his oldest Pokémon, Misty, without any real hesitation, held his hand as Brock steered them both out of the room.

-x-x-x-

Over in the gloomy Rocky Mountains, James gripped the phone with a panic-stricken expression. He had not been expecting a phone call from the _Boss himself_. He nervously pressed the 'answer' button on his new shiny black phone, and awaited his voice with baited breath.

A sleek, yet authoritative voice greeted him on the other side.

"Good evening, James. I trust you are well?"

"G- Good evening, Boss, I mean, yes Boss." James was feeling so anxious that he was stumbling over his words. He hadn't gotten over his shock of him calling in the first place. On his right, Jessie grabbed his arm and silently mouthed 'Be Cool'. She was right- everything had gone to plan. With this reassuring thought to stand on, he felt his confidence grow.

"James, it's been some time since I last had the... _pleasure_, if you will,of speaking with you."

James did not know how to respond this. He stole a glance at Pikachu and felt his heart leap with satisfaction that he had some good news to tell the Boss. The Leader spoke again in the same tone, not waiting for a response.

"I am sure, and correct me if I'm wrong, that you were not expecting me to call personally?"

"Well, actually Boss, I was-"

"_Do not interrupt me when I am speaking_" hissed Giovanni through the speakers. Jessie remained silent, still gripping tightly onto James arm, for she too was confused at why he was speaking to them... why now... why in _person_?

"I am gracing you with my presence through the telephone, not because you deserve it, but because I have heard rumours..."

James looked thoroughly confused at this piece of news. He knew news travelled fast, but it was impossible for anyone, let alone the Boss, to know they had Pikachu!

"R- Rumours, sir? What kinds of rumours?" He asked nervously. He had wanted to ask 'Rumours that we caught Pikachu?', but something about that statement didn't feel right somehow.

"Rumours... of your little talking friend... I wish to speak to him myself."

James had nearly forgotten about Meowth. As he turned his attention on the small Pokémon, he let out a gasp. He looked white in the face. He looked as if he would rather be anywhere else but here. And, worst of all, he was looking up at him with sheer desperation in his large, yellow eyes.

"Unlike you, I do not have all day. I wish to speak to him alone. _Now_."

James gave the feline an apologetic expression, still shocked and confused at his overly-frightened reaction to this much unexpected call, and heavily thrust the small black object into his paws.

Meowth was looking alarmed and was shaking all over. Meanwhile, Jessie looked as if she had been slapped across the face. Why couldn't she and James listen too? What made that fur ball so special?

Meowth took a paw and covered the phone whilst whispering "You two- please..."

James hadn't heard Meowth sounding so strained and panicked before now. It was unnerving, since he was usually so arrogant and talkative. He then silently persuaded an offended-looking Jessie away from the call, out of earshot from the cat and their Boss.

Meowth felt grateful, but it was suddenly dampened by a cold feeling of dread. He gulped, and moved his trembling paw away. The voice sounded again.

"Meowth... Are you quite alone?" questioned the Boss in his silky tone.

"Yes, Sir." Trembled Meowth.

"Right" said Giovanni, dropping all pretence. He hadn't time to mess around and it was urgent for him to get straight to the point. "It has come to my attention from a reliable source within this great organisation that you have been meddling in my secret plans, Meowth. Is this true?"

Meowth faltered and lost his voice.

"_I _SAID_ is-this-true?_"

"I didn't mean to" he said shakily, finding his voice again, "I don't know what you mean- I didn't do nuffink-"

"I have no time for your foolish games! You, fifthly street cat, have nearly DAMAGED a great project, how on EARTH have you managed to find out this secret operation?"

If Meowth felt bad a few minutes ago, this was nothing to how he was feeling now. His face had turned a sickly shade of green; his breathing had become shallow and high, and his frame was shaking uncontrollably.

"Well, Boss, I actually didn't, you see-"

"YOU HAVE STOLEN FROM ME!" Thundered Giovanni, as he slammed his fist on his fine mahogany desk and upsetting his glass of water. Clear liquid spilt over the sides has his fist continued to pound the wood. He spat each word with venom. He was livid.

"YOU-WRECTED- MANGEY- HOW _DARE _YOU- YOU BETTER- HOPE- YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

For the first time in a very long time, Meowth's eyes began to blur over from tears of fear. Never, not _ever _had he heard his Leader this angry, this resentful in his whole career.

"Boss... I'm so sorry, I just was-"

Meowth froze in mid sentence. He looked as if he had been struck by paralysis. He stood stock still, his entire body freezing with his mouth slightly agape. Gradually, a slow smirk spread across the now slightly manic looking face.

"Boss..." he approached slowly, cutting across his angry rampage. "I do. I do in fact have an explanation. Trust old Meowth."

The head of the Team Rocket organisation was stunned to silence. He was still furious, yet he could not lie that a sense of creeping curiosity was ebbing into his conscious...

After an extremely uncomfortable pause, whilst Meowth was clinging on to this wild flash of inspiration, the voice spoke again.

"Very Well" Giovanni retorted smartly, reverting back to his usual intimidating self "I would gladly like to hear your far-fetched tale that will satisfy my desire for an answer from you. Meet me at 6TF, location R, at exactly 18 hundred hours tomorrow. Bring those two bumbling fools with you, if you must. Do I make myself clear?" He finished sharply.

"As clear as crystal."

A polite dial tone followed these words as the head of Team Rocket hung up the phone. Meowth breathed a huge sigh of relief, and his features soon turned back to their accustomed expression of a devious, cunning snarl.

Jessie and James hurried over, looking at the feline with a mixture of confusion and awe. Jessie was simply shocked- she had no idea what on earth he was up to, and was about to lunge at him and question him within an inch of his life before James held her back and said 'Jessie! He has got us an appointment to see the Boss himself! Can you believe it?"

The two human members of the Rocket trio pressed on at Meowth for details, but he was being as sly as anything and not giving away any clues. Becoming dangerously annoyed, it was Jessie who finally succumbed the secretive cat into promising them that he would tell everything first thing in the morning.

"You better! I don't want to see the Boss and look stupid in front of him!" huffed an upset looking Jessie.

"What- less than usual?" giggled James.

The Rocket trio went to bed soon after, with James tailing a little behind, tending to a large bruise on the side of his head.

-x-x-x-

Pikachu stood staring up into the black night sky, wave upon wave of dread crashing over him. The cloudy sky caused not one star to be out, and the moon shone weakly, almost apologetically, through the dark night sky. Pikachu wiped away a single tear that had escaped his resistance, and swallowed a painful lump in his throat. He had heard the whole thing. That voice had been angry, so very angry... and he was powerless to stop them from meeting that vile man. He shivered against his will, and felt his cheeks swell from the hatred he felt at this controlling man, the stupid trio, the fearful sense of being alone...

It was impossible that around 24 hours ago, Pikachu was with his trusted circle of friends, shivering with cold instead of fear with his loyal master and friend. He would give anything, _anything_, to be back with them. But this was a laughable reality. No. Pikachu's bleak reality was this- he was going to this location and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He didn't even care what Meowth had done, and, strangely, found himself cursing at the memory of giving that foul cat half an apple that time he was stuck with him in the orange islands.

With resignation at his situation, he scrunched himself into a tight ball and prayed for sleep to come. He wanted to have his own freedom under the solace of his dreams...

-x-x-x-

**AN: **

Ooo... another annoying suspense! This ** is getting real now- Pikachu is has just began its horrific journey, I'm sorry to say... but this fic promises to be a fresh plot, something new and, hopefully, plausible! I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter, and please, if you have any recommendations or would like me to review, I would love to! I am getting bored with just following the so-called 'awesome' Texas Longhorn story :P (No I'm joking, you know I love them!)

Anyways, please REVIEW since they mean loads to me! And check your inbox's over the next 12 hours cos I shall be responding. Looking forward to it

PP8*

xXx


End file.
